


Украденные моменты (Stolen moments)

by Fulona_de_Britain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Civil War (Marvel), Experimental Style, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Iron Man 3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulona_de_Britain/pseuds/Fulona_de_Britain
Summary: Тони — жутко занятой человек. На его плечах лежит ответственность за Мстителей, за компанию, за разваливающиеся отношения с Пеппер и слишком навязчивые призраки прошлого.Локи — еще более занятой. Вообще-то, он в другом мире, в заключении, под присмотром обозлившейся семейки. Все это почему-то не мешает ему иногда появляться в лаборатории Старка в виде иллюзии.





	Украденные моменты (Stolen moments)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert! Упоминаются события "Войны бесконечности".

_Сколько лет они живут украденными моментами?_

 

      Тони — жутко занятой человек. На его плечах лежит ответственность за Мстителей, за компанию, за разваливающиеся отношения с Пеппер и слишком навязчивые призраки прошлого.  
      Локи — еще более занятой. Вообще-то, он в другом мире, в заключении, под присмотром обозлившейся семейки. Все это почему-то не мешает ему иногда появляться в лаборатории Старка в виде иллюзии.  
  
      В первый раз, заметив незваного гостя, с интересом наблюдающего за его работой, Тони пугается. В пару мгновений облачается в костюм и наставляет репульсоры на вроде бы уже побежденного врага. Локи на это только смеется и поднимает руки, будто сдаваясь.   
      — Я иллюзия, — говорит он невозмутимо. — Это большее, на что я сейчас способен.   
      Тони долго стоит, раздумывая, как ему лучше поступить, и наконец опускает руки со словами:   
      — Что ты здесь забыл?   
      Локи в ответ хитро щурится, склоняет голову к плечу и вкрадчиво бормочет:   
      — Общение. Я в заключении, знаешь ли. Это страшно скучно.  
      — И ты решил проникнуть в башню своего врага просто из скуки?  
      — Враг — это сильно сказано. Здесь ко мне посетителей не пускают, а из всех мидгардцев ты кажешься мне наиболее… разговорчивым.  
      — Ты выбросил меня в окно, — напоминает Старк и приказывает Джарвису снять броню. — И ты решил, что я выболтаю тебе какие-нибудь секреты?  
      — Ваш Халк впечатал меня в пол. Ты же отделался легким испугом. И нет, я не собираюсь выпытывать секреты. Мне действительно хочется поговорить. Если ты так боишься расспросов, я могу рассказать тебе об Асгарде. Что-то большее, чем рассказы о знатных пьянках и охоте, — спешит добавить Локи, очевидно, знающий, что Тор не мог не поделиться с мидгардскими товарищами опытом.  
      — Об Асгарде?.. — тянет Старк, и в тоне его сквозит искренний интерес. — Что ж, у меня много вопросов. Начнем с электричества…  
  
      Во второй раз Тони разве что слегка вздрагивает, но бросает короткое приветствие и почти без задней мысли спрашивает: «Как дела?».   
  
      В третий — сетует, что не может разделить с иллюзией бутылочку хорошего коньяка.  
  
      В пятую встречу в разгар разговора Старк бездумно тянется, чтобы хлопнуть собеседника по плечу, но рука проходит сквозь чужое тело, а иллюзия тут же рассеивается. Тони чувствует себя почти виноватым — но ведь Локи никогда не говорил, что будет, если попробовать потрогать иллюзию.  
      Локи потом объясняет, что создание иллюзии — процесс сам по себе сложный, а добавление ей материальности требует еще больших усилий. А условия, в которых он оказался, здорово сковывают его магические силы.  
  
      Старк упускает момент, когда встречи становятся в каком-то смысле регулярными. Локи появляется раз в неделю или две, и Тони даже ждет этих встреч. Мало кто еще может посоперничать с ним в уровне сарказма (Наташа может, но отношения у них все-таки не настолько хорошие, чтобы звать шпионку к себе в дом), а еще Локи умен, и он чертов маг, и у него всегда есть, что рассказать. Старк прекрасно осознает, что все это может быть большим обманом, но когда это он прислушивался к здравому смыслу? Да и помимо прочего Локи помогает справиться с паническими атаками — на самом деле Тони не уверен, дело просто во времени, или все-таки в разговорах, оставлявших все меньше неизведанного и оттого пугающего.  
  
      Все идет действительно хорошо вплоть до того момента, как Локи пропадает надолго. Его нет несколько месяцев, и Старк с удивлением отмечает, что слишком уж часто посматривает на календарь и все больше времени проводит в лаборатории — месте, где Локи появляется обычно. Он не волнуется, вовсе нет, речь ведь о всего лишь скучающем преступнике, но все равно спрашивает между делом у вернувшегося для помощи с Гидрой Тора. Тот суровеет и отвечает кратким «он мертв», а Тони с удивлением понимает, что в сердце у него болезненно тянет, а голоса не хватит даже на банальные соболезнования.  
  
      У Старка нет времени на скорбь — он тонет в работе, уничтожении баз Гидры и создании идеальной защиты для Земли. Последнее даже почти получается, но Альтрон выходит из-под контроля и едва эту самую Землю не уничтожает… а еще Джарвис исчезает в голове Вижена, Брюс пропадает, и вся команда иногда посматривает на него с плохо скрытым осуждением. За всем этим у него просто нет времени присесть и подумать, разобраться в своих ощущениях.  
      И когда время появляется, он видит в своей лаборатории Локи. Тот улыбается с видом победителя и взглядом требует подойти ближе, но Старк выпил (хоть и недостаточно, чтобы опьянеть), ему дерьмово, а еще Тор сказал, что его брат мертв, так что он просто злобно косится на засранца и усаживается за стол, опуская голову на скрещенные руки.  
      От негромкого, до дрожи пробирающего «В чем дело, Энтони?» прямо над ухом он всем телом вздрагивает и резко поднимает голову.  
      — Ты мертв, — обозленно рычит Тони, не оборачиваясь. — Тор так сказал.  
      Ответом ему служит мягкий смех с неизменной ноткой издевки, и Старк жалеет, что галлюцинации нельзя врезать.  
      — С каких пор Тор — поставщик самой точной информации? — спрашивает Локи. Тони уверен, что чувствует на своей шее чужое дыхание, но не позволяет себе поверить в галлюцинацию.  
      — Ты не появлялся несколько месяцев, — все же отвечает он и не видит, но чувствует, как иллюзия-Локи усмехается.  
      — Я был очень занят. У меня сейчас много обязанностей. Да и пришлось очень постараться, чтобы можно было сделать вот так.  
      Старк вздрагивает и едва не валится со стула, почувствовав на своих плечах прикосновение прохладных рук. Его щеку щекочут черные пряди, а взгляд быстро вылавливает горящие озорством зеленые глаза наклонившегося к нему — вполне настоящего — Локи.  
      В первые мгновения Тони просто не знает, как поступить. Он все еще не уверен в реальности происходящего, так что он спешит ущипнуть себя за руку, чтобы убедиться, что не спит. Они виделись довольно много раз, но никогда не имели возможности взаимодействовать хоть как-то, кроме как словесно. Так что он никогда особенно и не задумывался, что делать, если вдруг такая возможность появится.  
      — Ты, — наконец хрипит Старк и тяжело сглатывает. — Ты настоящий?  
      — Во плоти, — ухмыляется Локи и прижимается губами к губам Тони. Тот, сам удивляясь своей реакции, тут же отвечает.  
      Позже, сполна насладившись поцелуями и прикосновениями, Старк с неприсущей ему серьезностью требует:  
      — Не смей больше так делать.  
      Речь идет не о поцелуях — здесь-то Тони совсем не против, — но о пропаже. Потому что он действительно думал, что торов братец умер. И эта мысль ему очень не нравилась.  
      Локи молча усмехается, щелкает Старка по носу и, пока он возмущается, хватает его левую руку. Развернувшись так, чтобы прижаться спиной к чужой груди и заодно перекрыть обзор, Локи касается холодными пальцами руки Тони — чуть ниже запястья. Почувствовав покалывание, Старк дергается и пытается вырваться, но Локи держит крепко.  
      Когда он наконец отпускает руку Тони и отходит с горделивым видом, Старк видит результат чужих манипуляций и, не сдержавшись, хохочет.  
      — А ты действительно любишь свой шлем, а, Северный олень? — Локи притворно оскорбляется, и Тони хохочет еще громче. — Ну а если серьезно, то что это? Я не любитель татуировок, да и неудобно будет, если кто-то заметит. Твой шлем сложно забыть, — он давит новый смешок.  
      — Не волнуйся так, — ворчит Локи и почти нежно касается своими холодными пальцами изображения рогатого шлема на руке Старка. — Твои ненаглядные Мстители не увидят ее. Это  _метка_. Моя. Кроме нас с тобой ее никто увидеть не может. Но пока ее видишь ты, можешь не волноваться — это значит, что со мной все в порядке. Моя магия питает метку, пока я жив.  
      — Разве это не пустая трата сил? Ты ведь обычно в другом мире. Затраты энергии, все такое, — Тони рассматривает изображение шлема с возросшим интересом. — Разве что ты вдруг решил перебраться в столь нелюбимый Мидгард…  
      Несмотря на показательную усмешку, в тоне Старка таится едва заметная нотка надежды, и Локи слышит ее. Он молчит немного, подбирая верные слова и рассеяно поглаживая руку Тони. Тот тоже молчит, вглядываясь в непроницаемое лицо собеседника.  
      — Нет, Тони. Моя свобода стоила дорого. Я не могу надолго покидать Асгард, как бы мне ни хотелось. Но я могу перенести тебя туда. Правда, там нет Интернета.  
      — Я понял, спасибо, нет, — ухмыляется Старк, но Локи невозмутимо продолжает.  
      — Что до моего резона… так я тоже могу знать, что с тобой все в порядке. Это работает в обе стороны.  
      — Звучит даже романтично, — ухмыляется Старк и возвращает собеседнику щелчок по носу.  
  
      В очередной раз Локи появляется сразу после того, как Тони — разбитый и раздавленный, — возвращается из Сибири. Вспыливший Старк едва успевает выгнать понабежавших врачей, лезущих со своими дурацкими советами и предупреждениями. Да, он заработал сильное переутомление и неслабо промерз, но он в порядке. Всегда в порядке.  
      Локи, не здороваясь, подходит, осторожно касается синяка под глазом (от его пальцев исходит приятный, облегчающий боль холодок), а потом отстраняется и хватает Тони за шею. Слабо, чтобы не навредить, но ощутимо настолько, что Старк даже чувствует, как дрожат, словно от гнева, чужие пальцы.  
      — Что, черт подери, ты творишь? — шипит Локи ему в лицо, и Тони морщится.  
      — Ничего, — негромко отвечает он. Старк знает, что Локи может с легкостью сломать ему шею, но даже не пытается отстраниться. Отчасти потому, что этого не оценят, отчасти — потому что не хочется. Ему ничего не хочется. — Просто небольшие проблемы.  
      — Просто небольшие проблемы? — переспрашивает Локи, и тон его переполнен сарказмом. — Именно поэтому у тебя пульс так учащен последние два мидгардских дня? Еще недавно он был таким быстрым, что я удивлен, как твое мидгардское сердце не разорвало!  
      Тони открывает рот, чтобы ответить колкостью, но заглядывает в метающие молнии почище Мьельнира светлые глаза Локи, и в них столько злости и беспокойства, что он попросту не решается. В памяти слишком ярко всплывают недавние события, и сам собой накатывает полузабытый страх. Реактор уже заменен, но повреждение старого могло по-разному сказаться на здоровье — часть осколков оцарапала грудь, и кто знает, могло ли что-то застрять. А еще — удар был нанесен рукой союзника, друга, как казалось, единственного, кого невозможно было представить лжецом... И Старк попросту растерян и не знает, кому теперь можно доверять.  
      Хватка Локи становится мягче, а взгляд — спокойнее. Тони и до этого не чувствовал угрозы, а теперь и вовсе видит лишь желание понять и по возможности помочь. И он действительно хочет все рассказать, но это требует слишком уж больших усилий. Старк не любит жаловаться, он предпочитает казаться непробиваемым и сильным. По жизни это очень помогает.  
      — Хорошо, — наконец, выдавливает он из себя. Локи отпускает его шею, но и не думает отодвигаться, так что Тони закрывает глаза, чтобы отвлечься от чужой близости и сосредоточиться. — Это довольно долго рассказывать, и, правда, мне совсем не хочется грузить тебя ненужными деталями. Тебе, пожалуй, многое из этого может показаться глупостью и мелочью…  
      — Старк, — раздраженно перебивает Локи. Тони напрягается, опасаясь, что собеседник сейчас возьмет его за плечо или что-то в этом роде, потому что прямо сейчас ему не хочется никаких прикосновений. Но Локи, будто догадываясь о его мыслях, сохраняет дистанцию. — Твои проблемы для меня — не мелочь. То, что заставляет тебя так волноваться, — не глупость. Так что прекращай строить из себя недотрогу и выкладывай, что ты натворил.  
      — Я много что натворил, — огрызается Старк, все-таки уставившись в зеленые глаза напротив. — И на моей совести много всего. Но в данном случае проблема даже не в договоре… Черт, ты помнишь, как я рассказывал тебе о своей матери? — Локи медленно кивает, и Тони глубоко вдыхает, собираясь с мыслями. — Выяснилось, что ее смерть не была несчастным случаем. Их с отцом убили. Я даже знаю, кто. Этот ублюдок стоял рядом, в паре шагов от меня! Я бы убил его, если бы не… Роджерс, — тон Старка дрожит от ярости. — Это его дружок с мозгами набекрень. Что ж, на пару они неплохо меня отделали. И ушли. А я позволил им уйти. Отпустил убийцу своей мамы!  
      Локи слушает внимательно и наблюдает достаточно пристально, чтобы заметить, как держится Тони. Только чтобы убедиться, он протягивает руку и слегка давит на реактор. Реакция не заставляет себя ждать: Старк отшатывается, место гнева в его глазах тут же занимает страх, а руки резко поднимаются в защитном жесте. Требуется несколько минут, чтобы Тони пришел в себя, и взгляд его снова стал осмысленным.  
      — Что он сделал? — спрашивает Локи с такой интонацией, что Старк ежится от пробежавших по спине мурашек.  
      — Какая разница? — он усмехается и качает головой. Вспышка страха ему совсем не нравится, но Старк не может ничего поделать — тело реагирует само. — Важно то, что он не сделал. Сейчас поздно что-то менять. Да и не поможет. Маму мне это не вернет, а снова видеть его рожу мне совсем не хочется.  
      Локи медлит с ответом. Он вглядывается в глаза Тони, не смея приблизиться, и, кажется, даже видит в чужом взгляде что-то знакомое. Вскоре он качает головой и улыбается блеклой, болезненной улыбкой.  
      — Я убил того, кто убил мою мать, — Локи говорит тихо и почти равнодушно, но Тони знает его слишком хорошо, чтобы так просто поверить. Он провожает Локи взглядом — тот наконец-то отходит и усаживается на кожаный диван в нескольких шагах от стола, и держится еще прямее, чем обычно. Места на диване вполне хватит на двоих, но Локи не зовет Старка, позволяя тому самому решить. — Легче не стало. Отчасти потому, что я сам во всем виноват. Я был обозленным дураком и стал причиной ее смерти. За злость лучше не держаться так сильно — ничего хорошего не выйдет. Я знаю это лучше многих.  
      Оба молчат: слышен лишь гул каких-то приборов — обычный шум в лаборатории. Тони молчит, а Локи отстраненно наблюдает за ним, не спеша что-то предпринимать. Наконец, Старк резко выдыхает и все-таки садится рядом, избегая смотреть на гостя. Вместо этого он рассматривает свои руки с разбитыми костяшками и усмехается: хорош герой.  
      — Я очень устал, — через какое-то время признается Тони, повернув голову. Отстраненность пропадает из взгляда Локи, и теперь тот смотрит пристально, с легким беспокойством. Поджав губы, Старк позволяет себе расслабиться и откинуться на спинку дивана, так, чтобы их с Локи плечи соприкасались. — Представь, я не спал последние четверо суток.  
      — Легко представляю, — отвечает Локи с легкой усмешкой. Он прекрасно знает, как любит Тони себя загонять отсутствием хоть какого-то режима, столь необходимого людям. — Значит, ты идешь спать.  
      Старк прикрывает глаза и придвигается ближе к Локи, укладывая голову тому на плечо. Щеку холодит металлическая накладка на плаще гостя, но это даже приятно. Однако заснуть в таком положении Тони попросту не успевает: он вдруг обнаруживает себя в собственной постели. Локи стоит рядом и смотрит сверху вниз таким взглядом, что у Старка язык не поворачивается спорить. Да и смысла нет — он действительно хочет спать.  
      Удивляет то, что Локи, немного подождав, все же наклоняется и стаскивает с Тони куртку, а затем ботинки. Обычно он не снисходит до такой банальщины и использует магию, но сейчас Локи хочет, чтобы Старк чувствовал его прикосновения и не закрывался, не боялся их.  
      — Ты уже уходишь? — хрипло спрашивает Тони, когда Локи немного небрежно укрывает его пледом.  
      — Нет, я дождусь твоего пробуждения, — по лицу Локи видно, что он хочет сказать что-то едкое, но оставляет комментарий при себе. Вместо этого он ложится рядом, поверх одеяла. — Я прослежу, чтобы твой сон не тревожили.  
      Тони пару мгновений смотрит на него расфокусированным взглядом, и наконец кивает, тут же проваливаясь в сон.  
      Возможный шаг назад в их отношениях превращается в половину шага вперед (обычно Старк при Локи не спит, и вообще относится к этому слишком щепетильно после мучавших его кошмаров), и это единственная причина, по которой Локи все-таки ничего не делает Роджерсу.  
      По пробуждении Тони действительно видит Локи — тот кажется погруженным в книгу с руническими надписями, но стоит Старку вдохнуть чуть глубже, взгляд зеленых глаз тут же останавливается на его лице, а книга пропадает.  
      — У нас есть еще пара часов, — информирует Локи, поднимаясь с кровати и с наслаждением потягиваясь. Когда он разворачивается, его глаза горят озорным блеском, и Старк спешит подняться тоже. Мало ли что может учудить взбалмошный бог.  
      — Сколько я спал? — потирая запястье — то самое, с меткой, жестом, легко выдающим привычку, спрашивает Тони.  
      — Тридцать часов, — ухмыляется Локи, догадываясь, какой будет реакция. И он не ошибается.  
      — Сколько?! Почему никто до сих пор не выдернул меня по страшно важным делам и не стукнул в какой-нибудь Щ.И.Т. о том, что у меня в спальне валяется мятежный бог? — тараторит Тони, наворачивая круги по комнате.  
      — Я же говорил: я прослежу за тем, чтобы твой сон не беспокоили.  
      — И… ты все это время был здесь? — удивленно тянет Старк, распахивая шкаф. По-хорошему, ему давно пора в душ, но это — трата времени, так что он решает пока обойтись просто чистой одеждой.  
      — Верно, — Локи ухмыляется, с удовольствием наблюдая за переодеванием. — Мне требуется куда меньше сна, спящая красавица.  
      — Людям обычно тоже, — ворчит Тони, натягивая футболку. — Ну хорошо, ты не устал. Это радует. Но проголодался-то точно?  
      С тех пор, как Локи стал появляться лично (а точнее, с тех пор, как он стал задерживаться дольше, чем на пару часов), Старк старается поддерживать достаточный запас нормальной еды. Фаст-фуд Локи откровенно презирет, покупную готовую еду тоже, так что пришлось Тони привыкать к настоящей, приготовленной еде. Локи даже научил его кое-чему в готовке.  
      — От перекуса я бы не отказался, — Локи усмехается и тут же переносит обоих в кухню. Старк только закатывает глаза — магические перемещения ему уже привычны, но он все равно предпочитает передвигаться по дому на своих двоих.  
      Вскоре они сидят за небольшим столом друг напротив друга и лениво переговариваются. Тони чувствует себя слишком спокойно в сравнении с тем, что было до появления Локи, и он подозревает, что без магического вмешательства не обошлось, но он даже благодарен. Злость отвлекает от действительно важных дел, а теперь, когда Мстители распались, ему, кажется, предстоит много работы.  
      — Ты, кстати, что-то говорил про мой пульс, — вдруг вспоминает он и хитро смотрит на Локи. Тот все так же невозмутимо отправляет в рот кусок мяса, тщательно пережевывает и только тогда отвечает.  
      — Метка. Я расположил ее так, чтобы можно было слушать твой пульс.  
      — Я и не знал, что ты такой романтичный, принцесса, — усмехается Старк. Локи вскидывает бровь и смотрит так, словно обещает скорейшую и мучительнейшую расправу, и Тони со смехом поднимает руки. — Ну ладно, не ворчи. Ты королева, конечно же.  
      Тони едва успевает уклониться от брошенной в его сторону солонки, и Локи, по-прежнему молча, продолжает есть с такой грацией, что Старк не может не залюбоваться.  
      — Но вообще, полезная штука. Честно, — все же говорит он. — Мне нравится.  
      — Не за что, — самодовольно усмехается Локи.  
      Полшага вперед стало полноценным шагом.  
  
      Новая пропажа на почти полгода переносится куда проще. Изображение рогатого шлема по-прежнему золотится на руке — значит, что Локи как минимум жив. Но Тони все равно немного волнуется, и волнение вынуждает его сильнее погружаться в работу.  
      Он как раз занят доработкой нового костюма на основе нанотехнологий, когда исходящая рябью иллюзия появляется прямо перед ним.  
      — Локи, ты куда пропал? — ворчит Старк, тут же откладывая инструменты. — Полгода ни слова! Мог бы хоть открытку послать, у меня недавно День рождения был.  
      — Полгода? — Локи удивляется достаточно искренне, чтобы поверить. И забеспокоиться сильнее. — Для меня прошло всего три месяца, и из них один — на Сакааре. Занятно.  
      — На саке-что? — Тони скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит сурово, но обеспокоенно. Он ничего не понимает, и что-то ему подсказывает, что полного объяснения не будет.  
      — Сакаар. Планета. Слушай, много чего произошло в последнее время, некогда все объяснять. Мне и так сложно поддерживать иллюзию отсюда. У нас тут… небольшие проблемы, — Локи нервно усмехается, и Старк чувствует, как внутри все напрягается. «Небольшие проблемы», как же. — Ничего такого, с чем я бы не справился, не делай такое лицо. Я просто хотел тебя предупредить, что пропаду еще на какое-то время, не могу сказать точнее: здесь время течет иначе. Так что не надо устраивать панику, ладно?  
      Не дожидаясь ответа, иллюзия приближается, на пару мгновений став абсолютно четкой и даже осязаемой — Локи успевает коснуться ладони Старка на секунду, прежде чем рассеяться. Тони, не успевший сжать чужую ладонь, чувствует, как в душе поднимается гнев.  
      — Ну вернись только сюда, неделю никуда не отпущу, — рычит он и бьет в сердцах кулаком по столу. — Или даже месяц.  
  
      События развиваются слишком быстро с момента появления непонятного портала прямо в парке. Магические штучки не удивляют — с Локи они стали почти неотъемлемой частью жизни. Удивляет возвращение Брюса. Тот обещает страшную опасность, говорит, что был с Тором и Локи, что те помирились, и даже победили вместе некую Хелу (насколько Тони помнит скандинавскую мифологию, дамочка — богиня смерти из деток Локи, но его Локи над этими россказнями только потешался, так что уверенности нет ни в чем), но потом встретили нечто куда более страшное. Когда звучит имя Танос, Старк едва не вскакивает.  
      Он слышал это имя — однажды. Это из-за Таноса Локи в свое время отправился завоевывать Землю. И этого самого Таноса, как Тони запомнил, Локи по-настоящему боится.  
      — Он с легкостью победил Халка! — с волнением выдает Беннер и ежится, кажется, вновь переживая тот момент, который вроде как и помнить-то не должен. — Тор и Локи… они остались там. И у Таноса камень силы, и теперь, думаю, камень пространства тоже. Не хочу быть пессимистом, но у них было мало шансов.  
      Старк слушает, несмотря на то, что в ушах звенит. Он считает до пяти, глубоко вдыхая и резко выдыхая, чтобы просто оттянуть момент. Но он все же опускает взгляд на свое запястье, про себя молясь, чтобы все было хорошо. Чтобы рогатый шлем привычно блеснул в тусклом свете. Но он все же опускает взгляд на свое запястье, про себя молясь, чтобы все было хорошо. Чтобы рогатый шлем привычно блеснул в тусклом свете.  
      Но метки на запястье нет. Оно такое же чистое, как было годы назад, когда они с Локи даже не были знакомы.  
      Это не похоже на тот раз, когда Тор сказал, что его брат мертв. Они с Локи с тех пор стали куда ближе, да и тогда, пожалуй, где-то в душе сохранялась надежда на то, что бог, на секундочку, обмана, мог уцелеть. Но сейчас метки нет, а Локи говорил, он  _обещал_ , что она не исчезнет, пока он жив.  
      У Тони такое ощущение, словно на него уронили автомобиль. В ушах шумит, а в сердце что-то болезненно тянет. Слушать дальше необходимости нет — и без того понятно, что все они в огромной, беспросветной заднице. Тони, в общем-то плевать. Все, чего он хочет — это разорвать Таноса своими руками. Но он слишком хорошо помнит слова Локи, сказанные в других обстоятельствах, но удивительно подходящие сейчас, так что приходится взять себя в руки, задвинуть злость подальше и думать.  
      — Тони! — Брюс повышает голос, и Старк обращает взгляд на него. — Где Вижен?  
      — Он оборвал связь пару недель назад, — почти машинально отвечает Тони.  
      Разговор уходит в сторону защиты камней, и Старку даже удается сосредоточиться на деле. Пусть ему хочется, чтобы все кончилось, пусть он устал уже терять близких, но у него остались обязанности. Перед Землей, перед нелепым, но способным мальчишкой Паркером, перед Роуди и Пеппер, перед Брюсом… он обязан защитить их. И только после этого можно думать о себе.  
      В сражении с чудиками, назвавшимися детьми Таноса, думать некогда. Но они уходят и забирают с собой языкастого чародея вместе с камнем времени, и у Тони просто нет выбора, кроме как отправиться за ними.  
       «Это билет в один конец», — подсказывает внутренний голос, почему-то голосом Локи. Логично, в общем-то — если бы чертов прохвост узнал о безрассудстве Старка, не постеснялся бы нашаманить цепи и приковать, чтобы не дурил. Но чертов прохвост мертв, метки нет, и останавливать Тони некому. Так что он приказывает Пятнице ускориться и все-таки позволяет мыслям о мести завладеть им.  
       «Пусть я умру, — думает он, обыскивая корабль. — Но ублюдка-Таноса я заберу с собой».


End file.
